


Llora, nena

by Averdia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averdia/pseuds/Averdia
Summary: AU. One-shot. LeviHan.Hange se compromete a ayudar a su amiga Nanaba en una misión en la que no tiene ni pizca de experiencia, pero aún así sale adelante gracias a la ayuda de Levi, que aunque no es experto lo hace muy, muy bien.🔹Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.





	Llora, nena

Todo pintaba para que fuera la noche perfecta… o eso creía él. Ese viernes por la noche había quedado con Hange en quedarse en el departamento de ella. Ver películas, hablar de tonterías cortesía de Zoë, beber algunas cervezas para después dormir plácidamente en la madrugada y parte de la mañana. 

Se encargó de pasar a comprar unas cuantas cervezas y botanas para degustar, y como acordaron, llegó puntual y tocó la puerta con golpes característicos. 

A pesar de que llevaban cerca de un año de conocerse, aún se sentía nervioso al estar a solas con la delgada mujer de cabellos castaños. En un acto de nerviosismo comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de su pie, en espera de que ella abriera la puerta y ver esos bonitos ojos color chocolate. 

Más nunca imaginó encontrarse con lo que se encontró esa noche. La mujer era un desastre, más que en otras ocasiones. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en un chongo mal hecho y desordenado, la blusa que usaba estaba muy mojada, transparentando la ropa interior de la mujer, pero lo mejor de lo peor, era que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos a más no poder. 

—Qué mierda... 

—Levi, quiero llorar más, ¡pero ya no puedo hacerlo! 

El hombre se abrió paso y con sus ojos contempló la sala que estaba desordenada, muy desordenada. Caminó a la cocina para guardar las cervezas en el refrigerador. Se extrañó cuando divisó entre el desorden unos cuantos juguetes especiales para bebé. 

Hange cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá. Levi llegó hasta ella y puso frente a ella uno de los juguetes que encontró en su camino:  
—Explica, qué es esto —preguntó acusadoramente mientras agitaba suavemente el artilugio que sujetaba con sus dedos. 

—Es una mordedera para bebés, ¿es que estás ciego? 

—Ya sé lo que es, idiota, explícame qué hace esto aquí. 

Hange inspiró profundamente, y justo cuando iba a responder se escuchó un sonoro llanto de bebé, al tiempo que la mujer soltaba un lastimero quejido y comenzó a llorar también. 

Levi frunció el ceño, ladeó la cabeza al tiempo que hacía el ademan de cubrirse los oídos, dejando caer el juguete al suelo. 

—Hange, ¿qué es ese ruido? 

—Levi, ¡estás idiota o qué! ¿Qué no sabes reconocer el llanto de un bebé? —Hange respondió a la defensiva, mientras grandes lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. 

—¿Dónde está el mocoso, por qué llora de esa manera? 

—Está en la habitación y no me explico por qué llora tanto, ya le di de comer, ya le saqué el aire, lo cambié de ropa y no consigo hacer que duerma, ¡ya no sé qué más hacer! —Hange siguió llorando y balbuceando—. Y no le digas mocoso. 

Levi caminó con calma hasta llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un hermoso bebé de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, llorando y gateando en el suelo. Levi carraspeó, el niño dejó de gatear para sentarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos y el infante automáticamente dejó de llorar para concentrarse mirando al hombre de pie frente a él. 

—Por qué armas tanto escándalo, mocoso —sin dejar de mirar al nene, Levi gritó a Hange— Cuatro ojos, ven acá. 

—¡No quiero! —respondió la mujer desde la sala. 

—Con un carajo, Hange, ¡ahora! —el tono de voz usado por Levi sonó tan amenazante que el bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Hange también lloró. Ackerman, que recién llegaba comenzó a perder la paciencia. 

La mujer llegó hasta la habitación donde observó cómo el bebé lloraba mientras abría la boca muy grande, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, todo su rostro estaba rojo a causa del llanto. Levi la sujetó de la muñeca y la obligó a entrar al cuarto. 

—¿De verdad que no sabes por qué llora? 

—No, no lo sé, ¡solo quiero que deje de llorar! 

—Es la primera vez que haces esto, por lo que veo. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Cuidar de un mocoso. 

—¡Levi, modera tu vocabulario! No es un mocoso, es un bebé y se llama Nicholas —Hange lo reprendió. 

—Mocoso y punto. Hange, mereces que te de unos buenos golpes, ¿no hueles eso? 

—¿Oler? —Hange y el bebé dejaron de llorar, la mujer comenzó a olfatear el ambiente. 

—Dios, ¿qué es ese olor? Levi, ¿limpiaste tus zapatos antes de entrar? —Hange cubrió su nariz con dos de sus dedos. 

—Ese olor es mierda de mocoso. Hange, eres tan sucia, por eso es por lo que el crío llora, no le cambiaste el pañal —Levi le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a la mujer, que inmediatamente se llevó ambas manos al área afectada. 

Hange comenzó a llorar nuevamente, a la vez que reía, combinando el llanto con la risa:  
—¿Así que era por eso? Debí imaginarlo —la mujer seguía riendo. 

—Déjate de tonterías, tendrás que cambiarlo. 

—Ca-cambiarlo? ¿De qué hablas? 

—Tendrás que quitarle ese pañal sucio, aunque lo ideal sería que lo bañaras. 

—¿Bañar? 

—Oe, deja de repetir lo que digo. 

—Es que, no comprendo por qué tengo que hacerlo yo. 

—¿Cómo que por qué? Porque tu aceptaste esta responsabilidad —Levi que ya se había tranquilizado, comenzó a desesperarse nuevamente. 

—¿Yo? 

—Sí, ¿quién más? 

Hange suspiró ruidosamente a la vez que levantaba al niño del suelo y lo llevó colgando, sujetándolo por las axilas mientras arrugaba la nariz. 

—Bebé, ¿qué es lo que comes que te huele tan mal la popis? 

—¿Popis? —Levi frunció el ceño. 

—Popó —Hange respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

Levi caminó delante de Hange, buscó en la sala la pañalera, una vez que la encontró, hurgó en ella y comenzó a sacar los enseres necesarios para la limpieza del nene. Menos mal que la bolsa contenía todo lo necesario. 

Ahora debían ver dónde bañarlo, supuso que Hange no tenía una bañera, así que comenzó a buscar algún recipiente que fungiera como baño para el bebé. Iba a gritarle a Hange, cuando un nuevo llanto desgarrador se escuchó. Levi corrió, no supo si reír o llorar al ver la escena. El bebé lloraba porque Hange había comenzado a bañarlo en el fregadero con agua fría, directa del grifo. 

—Estás loca, mujer —Levi hizo a un lado a Hange para cerrar el grifo— ¿qué no sabes cómo se baña a un bebé? 

—No, no sé cómo se hace eso, ¡yo no sé cómo ser madre! 

—Nadie te está pidiendo que lo seas, solo es sentido común, ¿qué en algunos de tus libros no te han enseñado nada sobre bebés? 

—Yo no leo sobre bebés, leo cosas de ciencia. Parece que el experto eres tu, a ver, entonces muéstreme, su excelencia, cómo se baña a un bebé —Hange hizo una burlesca reverencia. 

Levi haló a Hange para que sujetara al bebé mientras él se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa, tomó un delantal plástico de Hange y se lo colocó sobre su ropa:  
—La verdad es que tampoco sé nada de bebés. 

Hange frunció el ceño, mirando a Levi con desaprobación. De pronto comenzó a carcajear. 

—Levi, tu… 

—Cállate, idiota. 

—Enano, no hables así frente al niño, va a aprender a ser mal hablado como tu. 

—Entonces no me hagas hablar. 

Levi comenzó a desvestir al bebé, colocaba la ropa sucia en una bolsa, el mismo destino corrió el pañal desechable que estaba sucio. Hange seguía sujetando al bebé, que ya comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Levi abrió ambos grifos para liberar agua tibia y así bañar al niño. 

—Dime cómo te metiste en esto —dijo mientras vertía un chorro de shampoo para bebé en la cabeza del niño. 

—Pues… verás, yo estaba sentada viendo televisión cuando… 

. 

. 

. 

Hange se levantó al escuchar el timbre, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Nanaba, Mike y el pequeño Nicholas, el hijo de ambos. 

—Chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? 

—Hange, nos apena esta situación, pero es una emergencia y no supimos a quién más recurrir — con gesto preocupado Nanaba sujetó del hombro a Zoë. 

—¿De qué hablas, Nana? —Mike y Nanaba se miraron. 

—Sabemos que no tienes experiencia en esto, Hange, pero de verdad estamos en una emergencia — Mike habló. 

—Me están asustando, ¿qué pasa? 

—¿Podrías cuidar de Nicky? —Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nanaba— Mike tiene una reunión urgente de trabajo y tengo que ir con él, la niñera de Nicky no está en la ciudad y no sabemos con quién mas dejarlo. ¿Nos ayudarías? —Nanaba tomó las manos de Hange entre las suyas y la miro suplicante. 

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Que de malo puede pasar. 

—Gracias Hange, te devolveremos el favor —. Mike suspiró aliviado mientras se deshacía de la maleta del bebé con ayuda de Nanaba y pasaban todos al departamento. Zoë extendió los brazos y Mike dejó al bebé y comenzó a balbucear y juguetear con él. 

—Hange, aquí está todo lo necesario para el bebé, aquí está su biberón listo, comió justo antes de venir aquí, y como está anocheciendo no necesita comer nada más. También hay algunos juguetes, hay toallas húmedas, talco y pañales limpios, una cambia completa, hay un mameluco, calcetines. Oh, dios, no creo que lo necesites, pero hay shampoo, jabón y loción de baño. 

—Nanaba, ¿acaso el bebé va a la guerra? Tranquila, mujer. —Hange sonrió, tranquilizando a la mujer rubia. 

—Lo siento, Hange, pero es que no se sabe cuándo se podría necesitar todo esto. 

—Nada es suficiente con un bebé, créeme —Mike habló mientras alborotaba los cabellos rubios de su hijo. 

—Bien, bien, ya entendí, ahora, fuera de mi vista, que este caballerito y yo tenemos una cita. 

—Ah, no olvides que debes sacar el aire a Nicholas después de tomar el biberón —Nanaba tomó a su bebé y lo colocó de manera que reposara su cabeza sobre su hombro, le dio unas ligeras palmaditas en la espalda y este respondió con un discreto eructo. Hange sonrió ante esto—, tienes que ponerte una frazada para que no te ensucie la ropa, a veces deja salir un poco de leche. 

—Bien, no se preocupen. Ya váyanse, y tú, grandulón, cuida a mi amiga o te las veras conmigo — Mike asintió mientras depositaba un beso en la coronilla de su bebé. 

—Adiós, mi amor, pórtate bien con la tía Han —la rubia llenó de besos a su bebé—. Amiga, estamos en deuda contigo. Muchas gracias. 

—Ya, fuera, váyanse, y tu bebé, diles adiós a tus papis —Nicholas balbuceaba mientras Hange se despedía de sus amigos. 

—Quiero creer que como a la una de la mañana regresamos. 

—Ya tienen la llave, pasen en cuanto lleguen, no se preocupen. 

—Gracias, gracias, te quiero, amiga. 

—Fuera, fuera —Hange rio—, mucha suerte a ambos. 

—Nos vemos más tarde, Hange. Gracias —Mike tomó a Nanaba de la mano para salir, ellos cerraron la puerta —, adiós bebé —Nanaba gritó desde afuera. 

Hange se fue a sentar al sofá con el niño en brazos, escuchó un leve sonido y notó un peculiar olor, haciendo caso omiso miro al nene y este comenzó a arrugar la cara, incómodo. 

—¿Quieres jugar? Hange sonriente mostró una pequeña mordedera en forma de elote. Como respuesta, obtuvo el primer llanto de la noche. 

. 

. 

. 

—Rato después, llegaste tu. 

—Eres una irresponsable al aceptar cuidar a este mocoso, debiste decirles que nunca lo has hecho—Levi reprendía a la mujer, ya había terminado de bañar al niño y se encontraba secando los cabellos rubios. 

—No pensé que fuera a pasar todo esto. 

—También olvidaste que habíamos quedado, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si no hubiera llegado? 

—No lo sé, pero lo bueno fue que llegaste, ¿para qué imaginar un peor escenario? 

—Eres terrible. 

De la nada, Nicholas comenzó a reír, pues ya se encontraba limpio y fresco. Levi procedió a secar al niño y untarle crema en el cuerpo, le puso un poco de talco antes de ponerle el pañal. Finalizó vistiéndolo con un mameluco azul con capucha. El niño dejó de llorar. 

—Wow, hiciste magia, Levi. 

—Estás loca, eso se llama darle un buen baño. 

—Pues funcionó, mira que tranquilo está. 

—Debiste revisarlo desde el principio. 

—Sí detecté un olor extraño, pero pensé que quizá era yo, que aún no me baño. 

—Qué sucia eres, ve a darte un baño de una vez. 

—Creo que sería mejor que tu me bañaras, para que pueda dormir tranquila como un bebé —Hange movió las cejas hacia arriba y abajo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisilla traviesa a Levi. 

—No, y lárgate a bañar. Aunque quisiera no puedo, cuidaré al mocoso, así que date prisa. 

—Ay, qué aguafiestas eres —Hange se fue a bañar, dejando a Levi y al bebé mirando la televisión. 

. 

Media hora más tarde Hange regresó, se acercó al sofá solo para encontrar dormidos a sus ocupantes. El desorden había desaparecido, Levi seguramente había aprovechado de algunos momentos para ordenar el lugar. La mujer sonrió, fue a su habitación y regresó con una manta para cubrirlos. 

—Terminaron pronto de jugar —ella acarició la frente del niño. 

—Ven a dormir con nosotros —al ser un sofá grande, los tres cabían muy bien. 

—Voy a preparar la cena, unas cervezas esperan por nosotros en el refrigerador. 

—No, duerme aquí, pero acuéstate con cuidado, no quiero que lo despiertes. 

—Ay, qué delicado —Hange rio y Levi le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos— Bien, bien, lo haré con cuidado. 

Hange envolvió con su cuerpo a Levi y al bebé para después caer en un profundo sueño. 

. 

La puerta del departamento de Hange se abrió, Mike y Nanaba habían llegado y venían por su bebé. La mujer de cabello rubio se sorprendió al ver el cuadro; Hange estaba bocarriba con Nicholas reposando en su pecho mientras Levi estaba en decúbito dorsal. Mike sonrió y sacó su teléfono celular para tomar una fotografía. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, pues Hange comenzó a moverse. 

—Han, ya llegamos, lamentamos la demora —Nanaba susurró. 

—Sí, sí, está bien —Hange respondió en sueños. 

—Nos llevaremos a Nicholas, lamentamos haber arruinado tu noche. Discúlpanos con tu novio —Nanaba guardó silencio unos segundos, para después agregar—, mala amiga, no me dijiste que Levi ya era tu novio. 

—Nana, deja eso para después, hay que irnos —apresuró Mike mientras se colgaba al hombro la pañalera. 

—Oh sí, ven, bebé —Nicholas arrugó la cara emitiendo un leve quejido al ser interrumpido en su sueño, pero en cuanto sintió la presencia de mamá, se tranquilizó por completo, volviendo a sumirse en un tranquilo sopor. 

—Te llamo por la mañana, ¿sí? Gracias, amiga, eres la mejor —Hange balbuceó algo ininteligible y Nanaba sonrió mientras abandonaba el departamento junto a Mike. 

Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo asegurada y Levi abrió los ojos de golpe. 

—Hange, despierta, Nicholas no está. 

—Su mamá se lo llevó —Hange respondió, adormilada. 

—No te creo —Levi se levantó y miró por la ventana. Observó a la pareja con el bebé en brazos y respiró ya más tranquilo. 

—Levi, regresa, tengo sueño —Levi regresó tal como Hange se lo pidió— aunque, ¿qué te parece si hacemos cosas de adultos? 

—Por supuesto que no, lo que quiero es dormir. 

—Entonces cállate y duerme. 

Levi se acostó nuevamente rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Hange. 

—Conque novios, ¿eh? 

—Nana está loca, no le hagas caso —Hange talló sus ojos. 

—Tu también estás loca, y sin embargo te hago caso. 

—Son casos diferentes —Hange bostezó y contagió a Levi. 

—Buenas noches, desastrosa mamá postiza. 

—Buenas noches, enano tonto. 

—Hueles a bebé. 

—Tu también hueles a bebé. 

—Serás una pésima madre. 

—Y tú un maravilloso padre. 

Ambos rieron y poco a poco se dejaron vencer al sueño, cuidar a un bebé durante un par de horas los hizo cansarse como si hubieran participado en un maratón. 

.


End file.
